Users of wrist worn devices, such as watches, commonly wish to track and view their physical activity over a period of time and receive communications in a simple and intuitive manner. Conventional activity tracking devices may determine a number of steps a user takes throughout the day as part of a fitness activity goal and display this information using a display component so the user can gauge his progress towards meeting the goal. However, conventional activity monitoring devices typically utilize digital display components, which may not be aesthetically pleasing when implemented in some wearable devices such as watches. Digital display components also consume relatively large amounts of power and therefore need to be frequently recharged. Additionally, digital display components typically must be large and bright to be easily visible during various uses and lighting environments. Furthermore, although conventional activity tracking devices may display user activity, these devices do not measure or present user inactivity. As a result, current techniques of tracking and displaying user activity have several drawbacks.
Conventional watches may include one or more secondary watch arms positioned above the watch face and one or more rotating discs positioned behind the watch face to communicate information. A conventional analog watch that includes one or more secondary watch arms, independent of the hour and minute arms used to indicate a current time, may communicate information presented at a perimeter area of each respective secondary watch arms. A conventional analog watch that includes one or more rotating discs positioned behind the watch face may rotate at a predetermined rate to communicate information provided on a top surface of each respective disk when exposed through an opening in the watch face. The secondary watch arms and rotating discs may rotate at a predetermined rate to indicate calendar information (e.g., current month, current day of the week, current day of the month, lunar information, etc.) to a user. Some conventional watches may rotate a secondary watch arm to provide fitness information, such as number of steps taken. Some conventional watches include one or more digital displays positioned behind the watch face such that a portion of each respective display is visible through openings of the watch face.